1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of petroleum waste and seepage collectors, and more particularly to a novel collector which may be placed on the ground or above the ground and which includes an open grill supported by reinforcement as well as means for draining separated water from the collected petroleum product.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It is the conventional practice to employ large windmill devices for operating electro-generating equipment and in this connection, transformers are usually placed in close proximity to the fan either above or below ground. In either event, petroleum products, such as oil, grease or the like have a tendency to seep from the transformer or drip from the transformer into the surrounding ground which toxifies the surrounding environment. In order to detoxify or clean up the surrounding area, an extensive and costly procedure is necessary so that the earth and ground in the vicinity of the transformer can be used again.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a means for collecting and holding in temporary storage, quantities of petroleum product which may leak from the transformer. Also, means must be provided for conducting electrical cabling through the collector in such a way as not to be contaminated by the petroleum product.